


Fly

by Wolfheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reality, it's both Sam and Dean's favorite game. A fic based on a picture by askbabynatural on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the picture: http://askbabynatural.tumblr.com/post/20967597899
> 
> I saw that picture when I was scrolling down my dashboard on Tumblr. It just gave me all the feels, and I had to write something for the picture. ;w; Kidfic fluffiness! Enjoy, you guys!

Dean rolled his eyes and half groaned. “Sam, I don’t want to play right now. I said I’m busy. You don’t have to throw a tantrum about it.”

It didn’t matter. The rejection had already been given, and four-year-old Sammy’s feelings had been hurt. As soon as Dean said no and tried to continue watching  _Thundercats_ , Sam had stormed around to the back of the couch. He flopped down onto the wooden tile with his back against it and crossed his arms. Tears began to form in his hazel, puppy-dog eyes as he stared down at one of the cracks in the wood. It didn’t matter that the sound was faint. Sam could have been all the way in the bedroom, and Dean still would have heard the soft sound of sniffling.

Dean frowned as guilt tightened in the pit of his stomach. That’s all it took. It wasn’t about him anymore. It didn’t matter that Dean had never seen this episode before. It didn’t matter that their dad would be back to move them all again, which meant that Dean wouldn’t be able to watch the rerun of it later. No. Now, it was all about Sam.

With the cartoon forgotten, Dean walked around to the back of the couch and cautiously knelt down to his little brother’s level. Although he had been quick to get to his brother’s side, he was hesitant now. He didn’t want to accidentally say or do the wrong thing that would make tears start to stream down Sam’s face. Dean always hated seeing Sam cry. “Hey,” Dean called out quietly. “Sammy, don’t cry, okay? Please? I’ll play with you, see?”

Sam still didn’t look at him. He only buried his face into his knees with his feelings still hurt. Dean frowned. “ _Sam,_ ” He half whined in frustration, but that of course didn’t get much of a reaction either.

“Okay. If  _that’s_  how you wanna play.”

Sam’s eyes widened when he felt himself suddenly being picked up. In a matter of seconds, Dean had flopped down onto his back and had Sam balancing on top of his hands and socked feet. After blinking down in surprise at his big brother for a minute or two, Dean grinned. The sadness had been shocked out of Sam as he slowly realized what was happening. When Dean turned slightly and began to lean Sam to one side, he gasped dramatically, “Oh no! Sammy, you’re going to crash! Hurry! Get your wings out!”

A small smile began to form on Sam’s face. Without hesitation, he spread his arms out. Dean’s grin widened as he watched his plan work like a charm and begin to cheer his little brother up. “Oh no!” He continued to commentary their imaginary game. “You’re falling! You’re falling!”

“Mm-nn!” Sam hummed an objection and tried to force his arms out even wider. He waved small circles through the air. “Fly!”

 _“Whoa!”_  Dean exclaimed as he began to quickly sway Sam left and right. “Not so fast! You’re flying all over the place!”

Sam’s eyes slipped closed as a fit of giggles overtook him. His body began to lightly shake as laughter rumbled out of him. “Fly faster!” He managed to choke out between laughs. “Fly! Fly!”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh now too. Sam’s laughter was contagious and quickly caught hold of him. “Not so fast! You’ll crash into the mountains!”

“No, I won’t!”

They were off in their own little world then. Neither of them heard the sound of keys jingling and the front door opening. John didn’t open the door completely, stopped by the sight of his two sons playing in the floor. A look of slight surprise formed on his face as he paused. With the door barely open, he watched them for a moment.

“You might!”

“Nu-uh!”

“Maybe with you flying so crazy!”

Sam’s giggles died down some, even though it still looked like the wide grin on his face spread from ear to ear. He shook his head quickly, locks of brown hair flipping around everywhere. “Bubba’s got me.”

Those words had been barely mumbled out—which probably had something to do with the fact that Sam’s sides probably hurt from laughing so hard—but Dean heard them loud and clear. The grin fell off his face as confusion formed in his green eyes. “What?”

“Bubba’s got me,” Sam repeated. His large, hazel eyes were glowing with mirth as he continued to wave his arms around in the air. “You won’t let me crash. Never, ever, ever!”

As those words slowly began to sink in, a warm smile stretched Dean’s lips. “Yeah, you’re right. I got you, Sammy. Always.”

A pleased smile warmed John’s tired face. He gave a small nod to himself before quietly stepping back outside. Maybe he’d wait a little bit and go get himself a soda or some fast food down the block. He guessed they didn’t have to leave right this instant. Five more minutes wouldn’t hurt anything.


End file.
